The Accident
by HermioneSmexyBeast
Summary: Hermione never meant for it to go this far. She never meant to sleep with Harry Potter, The Chosen One. The rumours are spiralling around her. And she only has one way out... HarryxHermione
1. The Flirt

**I do not own the rights to Harry Potter, and I never will. J.K. Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter.**

 **Please enjoy my first story!**

 **This story is based in the 6th year of Hogwarts.**

Hermione Granger had managed to gain herself a reputation at Hogwarts. Not only was she a know-it-all, she was also a flirt. She was even known for flirting with her arch nemesis, Draco Malfoy. Her best friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, often had to detatch her from the situation. Most boys shot them dirty glances, others grateful. Either way Hermione would sulk.

Hermione had her reasons, though. Her crush, Ron, often blew her off for his girlfriend, Lavender. Her best friend, Harry, regretfully left her, to discuss important matters with Dumbledore. This was her way of getting their attention.

She immediately regretted becoming a flirt. People had started to call her the 'Gryffindor Princess'. Twice in a day, a seventh year tried to seduce her in a hallway. She was thankfully saved by a passing Ginny Weasley. She shot the the boy with a Bat-Bogey Hex. The second time Hermione shoved him off of her and made a run for it, and not stopping until she made it to the Gryffindor common room.

"What's wrong with you Hermione?"

After a breathless Hermione had explained what had happened to her in the hallway, Ron had exploded.

"Do you remember what he looked like?" Ron questioned, looking suspiciously around the common room.

"No. It all happened very fast," replied Hermione. She was glad they were finally paying here attention. She smiled, internally.

"Are you okay, Harry?" asked Hermione, realising her silent friend.

Harry hadn't heard Hermione's concerned voice. He looked deep in thought.

"Harry!" said Ron with a raised voice.

Harry jumped out of his daze.

"Sorry. Just thinking about my last meeting with Dumbledore. He wants me to befriend Slughorn," said Harry, gazing through the window.

"Were you even listening to Hermione? She was attacked today, and all you can think about is making more friends!" exasperated Ron.

"It's quite alright Ron. I brought it on myself. Anyway, Dumbledores mission is far more important than me," Hermione said tonelessly.

This seemed to slap Harry out of his daydream.

"Goodnight boys," Hermione said, walking toward the girl dormitories at a high pace.

"Go and apologize. NOW!" said Ron, pointing a finger at Hermione, who was halfway across the common room.

Harry jumped up, and ran all the way to the girls dormitories, blocking Hermiones path.

Wordlessly, Harry grabbed her hand, Hermione didn't protest. Harry walked her to the portrait hole. They exited the common room.

After a moment in silence, Harry spoke up.

"Look. I'm sorry about not listening to you. I've been really preoccupied with Dumbledore's mission," Harry said, chancing a glance at Hermione.

"As I said before, it's quite alright. I understand," said Hermione, looking up into Harry's eyes.

They stopped walking. Hermione had never realised how green Harry's eyes were. Hermione's eyes ventured down Harry's face and rested on his lips. His lips looked soft. Hermione had the urge to kiss him. She shook herself. I am not about to kiss my best friend, Hermione thought, angrily. Hermione focused on his hair instead. His hair was jet black. It looked as if it were as soft as silk. Hermione thought wildly, that she wanted to get her hands tangled in his hair.

Harry seemed to be reading her thoughts. Because he closed the small gap between their lips. Hermione gasped. Harry chuckled.

The kiss was bliss. It started out soft, and then it got heated. Hermione had her fingers tangled in his hair. Meanwhile Harry had his hands around her waist, venturing down ways.

They broke apart. Hermione was flustered. She giggled, as she grabbed his hand and led him to the seventh floor. Harry wondered where she was taking him. He only realised where, when she walked back and forth, three times.

"Why are we coming to the Room of Requirement, Hermione?" asked Harry. A mischievous grin spread across Hermione's face.

"You'll see," said Hermione, a glint in her eye.

They entered a glamorous bedroom. Hermione plopped down on the bed, and gestured for Harry to sit next to her. Harry soon caught on to why Hermione had brought him here. Harry sat down.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?!"

Harry had just gotten back from the Room of Requirement. Ron was fuming.

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you, mate," said Harry, sinking into his four poster bed.

"Try me," said Ron, crossing his arms.

Harry stared at Ron, before sighing.

"I-I think I... I think I like Hermione," said Harry in a rush. He glaced at Ron, to see him in a state of shock.

"What happened?" asked Ron staring at Harry.

Harry gulped. Ron was not going to like this. Not at all.

"Er... um...," Harry stuttered. Harry was flustered. There was no other word for it.

"Spit it out!" Ron urged.

"We did it. Me and Hermione that is," Harry said, before he could stop himself.

Ron looked like someone had slapped him across the face. The colour had drained from his face and his ears flushed a deep red.

"W-what? Did I hear you correctly?" Ron asked, clearly upset, confused and angry all at once.

"Look. I'm sorry. I really am. But she is available. And you have a girlfriend!" Harry added, trying desperately to make Ron understand.

Ron stared at Harry and shook himself.

"G'night," Ron said, tonelessly.

"G'night," Harry replied, nervously.

Harry didn't realise how tired he was until his head hit the pillow. He sighed. He liked Hermione Granger. Hermione was like a puzzle that he couldn't quite figure out. Maybe that was why he was attracted to her. Or it could be because of her soft silky hair. Or her soft, smooth lips...

Hermione's lips were his last thought, as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

...

 **Ayo!** **I hoped you enjoyed my first fan fic! Please leave a review, so I can make the next chapter better!!** **Love,** **HermioneSmexyBeast**


	2. The Rumour

"And where have you been?" Lavender questioned, as soon as Hermione walked into the silent dormitory.

Hermione had just gotten back from the Room of Requirement, with Harry. It was past midnight. Hoping to go straight to bad, Hermione lied.

"I went to the kitchens with Harry, to drink away our problems," Hermione said simply.

"You're lying," Parvati said, crossing her arms.

"And how would you know?" Hermione challenged, raising an eyebrow.

"Because, Ginny tells me otherwise," said Parvati, leveling a glare at Hermione.

"And how would Ginny know what Harry and I done?" asked an amused Hermione.

"Rather simply, actually," Lavender said."You see Ginny had just come back from a Hufflepuff party. She ran into the common room, rather upset and heartbroken. We comfoted her and asked what was wrong. And guess what she said?"

Hermione knew what she was going to say, before she said it.

"She said she saw you and the famous Harry Potter making out, before running off. Ginny said she followed you and Potter to the Room of Requirement, and saw a rather cozy bed inside," mused Parvati, a look of pure excitement across her face.

"So did you do it? With Potter?" Lavender asked leaning forward in her bed.

Hermione bit her lip. The last thing she needed was for the biggest gossipers in school to know that she was now dating Harry Potter. This didn't go unnoticed by Lavender and Parvati.

"YOU DID! YOU DID!" they screamed excitedley jumping up and down in their beds.

"No. I didn't," said a defiant Hermione.

"Denile is the first sign," said Lavender, waving a knowing finger.

"Soooo... how was it?" Parvati asked, conversationally.

"Drop it. I don't want to talk about it," Hermione growled. Hermione walked to her four poster bed. She drew the curtains, and tried to block out Lavenders and Parvatis protests. She dropped her head onto her pillow, and smiled.

She was dating Harry Potter. And now that Lavender and Parvati knew, it would be known all over the school by tomorrow's morning. Hermione sighed. She then fell into a deep sleep...

"Hermione Granger is dating Harry Potter"

"Seriously! She can't get enough of famous wizards can she!"

"Of course the Gryffindor Princess is dating Harry Potter"

"Poor Harry! Dating the biggest flirty fake in the school!"

This was what Hermione could hear in the hallways, going to each classroom. She was sick of the staring, the whispering and the careless pointing.

Harry was copping it too. They walked together silently, with a still upset Ron. Every now and then Ron would glare at the pair of them, before turning to a very happy Lavender, to give her a peck on the cheek. He would then look to Hermione to see her reaction, but Hermione never looked.

After a day of suffering from pointing, whispering and staring, Hermione had had enough.

"Harry, may I speak to you in your dormitory?" Hermione asked, a bit nervously.

"Er... sure," Harry replied, equally as nervous.

Naturally, as they left the common room to enter the boys dormitories, everyone stared. As soon as they closed the door to the stairs, everyone broke out into whispers.

When they reached Harry's dormitory, Hermione say down on his bed.

"Harry, I cant do it. Not anymore. It's too much for me," Hermione said softly, looking everywhere but at Harry.

"It's okay. I get it. It was getting a bit much for me as well," Harry replied, anxiously.

"I'm sorry. I really am," cried Hermione."If it weren't for my reputation as school flirt, we'd have never been in this situation!"

"Hermione," Harry said, firmly. Hermione looked up, at the seriousness in his voice."It isn't your fault. If anything it's mine. I'm the one who kissed you in the hallway. I'm the one who asked you out. Hermione, it isn't your fault."

Hermione flung her arms around Harry's chest, as she cried into his shoulder. Harry hugged her back warmly.

"Thank you Harry. I really needed someone to say it wasn't my fault. Where does it leave us now?" Hermione whispered, wiping away her tears.

"Well... I still love you... I don't know how you feel... we could always date in secret?" Harry said, hopefully.

Hermione seperated from Harry.

"I love you, too. I'd love to date you in secret," Hermione said."But we have to make our fake break up very public. So it spreads quickly," Hermione said, happily.

Harry thought for a moment, before putting a plan out for Hermione to think about.

"Okay. So how about this for a plan..."

 **Ayo!**

 **What does Harry have in store for a very public break up?**

 **I'd love to hear your ideas, so please leave a review!! I will take all ideas into account.**

 **Love,**

 **HermioneSmexyBeast**


	3. The Plan

Hermione strided through the Entrance Hall with purpose. Her face was tear streaked, and her eyes red and puffy. When she reached the Great Halls oak doors, she halted.

She reminded herself that this was an act. It was not real. She was still Harry Potters girlfriend. All would resume to normal after this. Except for the late night snog sessions with Harry.

Hermione strode into the Great Hall, directing her eyes to the ground. She sniffled and headed to the Gryffindor table, who were all happily eating supper. She glimpsed at Harry a smirk playing at her features. She then masked her face with outrage and hurt. She sat down next to Parvati, who was gossiping with Lavender about _Witch Weekly_ s claim that ballerina flats are the new "in".

"I was telling Ronnikens that I'd prefer ankle boots over ballerina flats any day. And he told me that I'd look great in -- what's up Hermione? Have you been crying?" Lavender inquired.

Parvati whipped her head around. "Yeah. Your eyes are puffy and red. And your nose is runny. What's wrong?"

Hermione inhaled deeply. "Harry and I had an arguement. It was very bad. So I broke up with him."

Lavender and Parvati gasped. Ron, who was sitting next to Lavender, craned his neck to see Hermione. He was feeling a mixture of emotions, from relief, joy, sadness and surprisingly... anger. Anger came from Harry hurting Hermione. He was definitely going to talk to him tonight.

"Are you serious? You were this weeks hottest gossip!" Lavender whined.

Parvati frowned, and then her face tuned into a bright smile. "And now you're going to be next weeks gossip!"

Lavender grinned. "I wonder how fast Padma could spread the news in Ravenclaw? I reckon if we told her now, all the girls will now that Potter is back on the market by tomorrow lunch. Hopefully the news spreads itself to Hufflepuff and Slytherin!"

Lavender and Parvati took off, without another word, to Padma. Padma was told the situation, who became just as excited as her sister and best friend. She looked at Hermione and gave her a pitiful look, before whispering to Cho Chang that Harry Potter was on the market again.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and looked glumly at her plate of food. She had to keep up the act, otherwise someone might see her acting strange. Her appetite suddenly gone, Hermione took off without such as a backward glance at Harry.

Little did she know a red headed Weasley was hot on her heels.

Hermione turned up a corridor on the sixth floor. She was humming melody to herself, unaware of the footsteps following her. She only realised someone was following when they grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

"AAHHH -- Hmmghf". Someone had shoved their hand on Hermione's mouth to stiffle her scream. The person turned Hermione around to face them.

Hermione visibly calmed. It was Ron. Ron lifted his hand from her mouth.

"What are you doing Ronald?" Hermione asked.

"I wanted to ask you a question," Ron said simply.

"Well, spit it out then," Hermione said, crossing her arms.

"Is it true? You and Harry have split up?"

Hermione dropped her arms, and stared at the ground. She had been hoping for a different question. Any other questions she would be fine with. But Harry specifically said that it is mandatory for Ron to believe that they had seperated. The words that she had rehearsed over and over spilled out of her mouth.

"Yes. We are still friends, but it just wasn't working. I hope you won't be affected in any way," Hermione said, looking up. Ron looked relieved.

"Er -- so Hermione... would you like to give us a go then?" Ron asked, his hand going up to his hair to ruffle it. Hermione noticed that he was stepping closer. Hermione slowly started to edge backwards, until her back hit the wall. Ron lifted his hands and rested them on the wall on either side of Hermiones head, to trap her in between his arms. "So what do you say?"

His breath smelt of pumpkin juice and treacle tart. Treacle tart. Harry's favourite.

"Er -- what about Lavender?" Hermione stuttered. He was way to close to her. She was very uncomfortable.

"Ugh... Don't bring her up. All she wants to do is snog me. Never once do we have a reasonable conversation," Ron reasoned.

Hermione pursed her lips. "It's too soon Ron. I'm still trying to recover."

Ron frowned and asked, "will you go out with me when you've recovered then?"

Hermione sighed. "Listen Ron. I think of you as a brother, and I always will. You are an amazing guy and any girl would be lucky to have you!"

Ron dropped his hands and stared at her. He mumbled something incoherently and stalked away.

"Ron!" Hermione called after Rons retreating figure. He didn't turn around. "Oh Ron. I'm sorry."

 **Authors Note:**

 **I hope I didn't disappoint in this chapter. If not, please leave a review! Although I'd love it if you left a review anyway!**

 **Cya,**

 **HermioneSmexyBeast**


	4. The New Alliance

The next couple of days Hermione hardly saw Ron. She caught glimpses of him here and there, but didn't dare speak to him. He looked too fragile. Hermione often heard Lavender crying to herself at night, when she thought she and Parvati were sleeping. Ron had broken up with her.

Ron never stayed too long at meal times, to avoid people, mainly Harry, trying to cheer him up. Harry was also suffering, because Hermione had to not talk to him for a while for good measure for their plan to work, and Ron was simply ignoring him. Harry and Hermione rarely got together anymore, due to a mountains of homework they were receiving from teachers.

But Ron wasn't the only Weasley down in the dumps though. Ginny Weasley was still distraught by having caught Harry and Hermione snogging in a corridor. In fact, she was glaring daggers at Hermione whenever she became within her line of vision. Ginny still exchanges polite greetings with Harry, but it never travels far from there.

Ginny entered the Gryffindor common room, with a stoic expression. She glanced around to see Harry and Hermione in a civil conversation, near the fireplace, parchment and books strewn before them. Her expression hardened when Harry grinned at Hermione as she threw her head back in laughter.

Ginny flipped her hair back, and walked over to them. She plopped down next Harry on the love seat, across from Hermione. It was a bit too close for Harry, seeing as their shoulders and thighs were touching. "What's so funny?"

Hermione glanced at Ginny warily. "Harry said something about Professer Snape".

Ginny turned to Harry, who was nodding furiously. "What was it that you said?"

"Er -- I said that Snape's nose is -- is so big, it always manages... to get in our business," Harry mumbled on the spot. Hermione face palmed herself in her head. She forgot Harry was terrible at improvisation. They were actually discussing how easily everyone believed they'd broken up.

"Mmm hmm," Ginny hummed, raising an eyebrow at him. "Anyway, Hermione I was wondering if I could borrow Harry for a while?" She paused, and then burst out laughing. "Who am I kidding, you don't own him. Harry. What do you say?"

Hermione was having an internal battle, and was sure many emotions flashed across her face at that moment. She was wondering whether to slap Ginny, or grit her teeth and bear it. Although the former appealed to her, Hermione went with the latter.

Harry glanced at Hermione, pain evident in his eyes. "'Course Ginny. 'Mione I'll be back soon".

Ginny grabbed his hand softly, and led him to the portrait hole. They exited, hand in hand.

SNAP!

Hermione looked down, surprised, and discovered the pencil she was using, snapped in half with the force she was holding it in. Hermione sighed.

"So... What do you need me for?" Harry asked, nervously, as they walked aimlessly around the school corriders. It was an hour to curfew, so there were a few stragglers.

"Oh Harry. I just wanted to tell you something. I needed to tell you alone. Away from busy bodies." Ginny mumbled, "like Hermione, the stuck up Princess."

Although Harry had heard what she had said, he said, "what was that last bit?"

"Oh nothing," Ginny amended, quickly. They stopped walking, when they reached a secluded corridor. Harry glanced around. They were on the seventh floor. The Room of Requirement lay before them. Ginny faced Harry, and looked him in the eye.

"What was it you wanted to tell me, Ginny?" Harry murmured, fully aware of her intentions.

Ginny took a deep breath, and looked at the ground. "I like you, Harry. A lot. You have no idea how hard I've fallen for you. Hermione told me to date different guys, so hopefully you could see I wasn't messing around and could see me as a women, not just Ron's little sister. And then I realised she only said that to get you herself. That sneaky little --"

Harry coughed loudly into his fist, knowing that Ginny had cursed. Ginny continued like Harry hadn't interrupted her well thought out speech. "It's no longer some harmless crush. I..." Ginny let out a breath, and looked at his emerald green eyes, that sparkled in the dimly lit corrider, as she said, "I think I might love you".

Harry had been expecting something along these lines, but nothing could of prepared him for the guilt that filled him and the pang in his chest, reminding him that he fancied someone else. There was no way he could lie to sweet, innocent Ginny. If he told her the truth, that he fancied someone else, their friendship would be ruined. But if he lied and said he returned those feelings, he would be dating someone that he thought of as a sister, no more and no less. And then there would be breaking her heart when he ended it. He didn't know what to do.

Ginny was nervous. Her heart was surely beating a world record for how fast it was beating. What would he say? Would he laugh in her face and tell her she was being pathetic? Would he look sympathetically at her, before saying he was interested in someone else? Or would he simply say she was amazing and he loved her so much it overwhelmed him?

"Er -- Ginny... thank you, but... I'm still cut up from Hermione. I'm sorry. I really am".

Ginny looked down. She knew it. It's the same "It's Not You, It's Me" talk. She let out a frustrated sigh, before looking up, giving him a curt nod and walking away at a high pace.

Harry looked after her, before deciding to let her have space to process things. Harry walked back to the common room, this time unaccompanied by anyone.

Ginny had no idea where she was headed. Tears willed themselves free before she could stop them. Ginny walked for 10 minutes, before she collapsed against a wall her body racked with sobs. She buried her head in her knees, as she shook uncontrollably. Never. Never in Ginny's life had she had an inevitable crying session. And in Hogwarts of all places.

Ginny stiffened, as she felt someone rubbing gentle circles on her back, saying soothingly, in a male voice, "It's alright. Everything will be alright".

Ginny thought it was Ron. So she allowed her muscles to relax. She didn't think twice. She lunged at the person, who was now gently stroking her hair, and wrapped them up in a fierce, yet passionate hug. The person didn't respond immediately, clearly shocked, but soon melted into the silent embrace. The person dragged her to a standing position, without breaking the hug.

Ginny noticed, as her head buried into the person's neck, that it was not Ron. She knew this because she usually didn't reach Ron's neck. He was too tall, for her to do what she was doing now. She knew this person was a male, because of his voice. The light scent of his cologne filled Ginny's nostrils. She sighed. She smelt his hair. It smelt rustic and musty. It reminded her of the Forbidden Forest. Ginny opened her eyes so she could see the mysterious figure with the sensual touch and mystifying voice. She lifted her head from the crook of his neck, and gasped as she saw misty silver eyes, staring at her with concern. She looked at his pointed face, and stepped back taking in his full figure.

"M-Malfoy?" Ginny croaked, confused.

"Weasley. I'm sorry. But I'm not going to lie. I heard your conversation with Potter. The way you poured your heart out to him, and he blew you off. Even I wouldn't stoop that low," Malfoy said. "I thought you needed to be comforted. Plus, I know some information that you don't. I'd like to help you on one condition".

Ginny stared at him with wide eyes, before narrowing them. "What's the piece of information that I don't know?"

"Ah. I'll tell you if you agree to my condition. All I can say is it can tear Potter and the Know-It-All down".

Ginny raised an eyebrow, before asking cautiously, "What's the condition?"

"Be my girlfriend," Malfoy stated simply, smirking as she eyed him suspiciously.

"And what's in it for you?"

"Potter's humiliation and a beautiful bird to show off to my friends".

Ginny scoffed. "Am I some sort of trophey?"

Malfoy smirked. "No. I honestly just like you".

The look of shock on Ginny's face, was priceless in Malfoy's opinion. She found it so hard to believe that she was attractive. No one would deny that she was attractive. No one.

Ginny composed herself, and squared her shoulders. "Draco," she dragged out his first name, "I would absolutely... love to be your girlfriend".

Ginny took a step closer, so their lips were centimetres apart. Draco closed his eyes. She put her lips to his ear murmuring, "remember to call me Ginny". She then kissed his cheek. Draco opened his eyes, and she was gone.

 **So... Constructive criticism would be helpful! Please leave a review on what you think of the story so far and how I could improve. No mean comments, though.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter**

 **Cya,**

 **HermioneSmexyBeast**


	5. The New Information

"Is that Draco Malfoy with Ginny Weasley?"

"Oh my God! They're holding hands."

"Someone alert the press!"

Ginny and Draco strutted down the corridor, hand in hand, as if it were a catwalk. Draco whispered something in Ginny's ear, and she turned and slapped his arm with her free hand, while flushing a deep red. He laughed at her and winked. People were openly staring at them, mouths agape. Draco rolled his eyes. He stopped walking, as Ginny halted her steps and stared at him quizzically.

Draco smirked at her, before turning his attention to the gathering crowd, which were a mix of all Houses. "As you can see, Ginny Weasley and I are now officially dating."

Some people gasped, some people shrugged and went on with their days, but a 4th year Slytherin girl started crying hysterically, exclaiming, "but I love you, Draco!"

Draco raised his eyebrows at the young girl. "Astoria. Your like a little sister to me. I've known you since you were born. I wouldn't be able to have an intimate relationship with you. I hope you understand."

Astoria stopped crying, and instead stormed up to Ginny, completely ignoring Draco. She pointed a finger at her. "You better treat him well. If not... well, lets just say there will be too many pieces of you to put you together properly again." Astoria smiled, a little to sweetly at Ginny, and said, "have a nice day."

She turned to Draco, pursed her lips and nodded curtly, before picking up her bag and leaving for her next class. Ginny looked a bit taken aback, but composed herself quickly. She smiled at Draco and he smiled back.

Collin Creevey, who was amongst the crowd, turned on his heel, to alert the Golden Trio.

Collin arrived at the Gryffindor Common Room and scanned the room. His eyes landed on heads of jet black and bushy brown hair, sitting near the fireplace. Seeing as it was the weekend, it was understandable to find them here. To Collin, he thought that it was good that Harry and Hermione were still friends, following their short relationship. If anything their failed relationship has lead them to be closer than what they were before. Having spotted his intended targets, Collin walked over to them. He was greeted with a smile from Harry and a "hello Collin" from Hermione.

"Hi! Guess what I just witnessed?" Collin said, exuberantly.

Harry shrugged, whereas Hermione sat in deep thought.

"Hmm... Dumbledore singing and dancing to muggle songs?" Collin shook his head. "Pillow fight between all the Houses in the Great Hall?" Collin laughed and shook his head. "McGonagoll in a bra and knickers?" Collin wrinkled his nose up, as Harry laughed.

"No. It was not McGonagoll in a bra and knickers. But thank you for that lovely mental image," Collin replied, sarcastically.

"I'm never going to be able to take her seriously now, with that image permanently burned into my brain," Harry laughed.

Hermione frowned. "Okay Collin, what did you witness? I've got nothing else."

Collin took a deep breath, the laughter dying down. "Draco Malfoy just announced that Ginny Weasley is his girlfriend. They were holding hands and everything. Smiling sweetly at each other, the whole kit and caboodle."

Harry and Hermione froze. They stared at each other. This was definitely not what they were expecting.

"Thank you Collin for telling us this," Hermione said.

"Your welcome. Now would you know where Ron would be?" Collin asked.

Harry stared at Collin. "Ron doesn't know?"

"Not that I know of," Collin shrugged.

"Alright Collin. Thanks for your help. Don't tell Ron just yet," Harry replied.

Collin nodded and left the Common Room, leaving them to be alone. Everyone was out enjoying the sun, before dark fell.

Harry looked at Hermione, and leaned over whisper something in her ear.

"I think I should be the one to let Ron know. What do you think?"

His warm breath tickled her sensitive skin on her neck, and sent shivers flying down her spine. Hermione turned her head, shakily, to face him and nodded, breathing deeply, trying to restrain from kissing his lips, that looked so soft. He winked at her. Hermione opened her mouth in shock. He had been trying to get her aroused! And just after hearing what Collin had said. Hermione's eyes narrowed at him and he raised his eywbrows.

She couldn't resist anymore. She pounced on him, straddling him with her legs. She grabbed his shirt collar, and bent her head down. His eyes fluttered shut, and she smirked. She bent her head down to whisper in his ear.

"I know you were trying to get me aroused, Harry. And after what we just heard as well. I'm disappointed in you. But now that you've started it, I may as well finish it."

Harry shivered, as Hermione pulled back, so she could lay her lips on his. Hermione turned her head to the side, to deepen the kiss. His warm lips on hers was all she needed right now. She nibbled on his lips to let him know she wanted more. Harry licked her bottom lip, so she parted her mouth slightly, to allow his tongue access. Her tongue went into his mouth, as his shot into hers. Hermione's tongue explored the mouth, she had explored so many times before, as Harry done the same. Their tongues met in the middle and interacted, exchanging saliva.

Hermione pulled back first, in need of air. Harry took in her appearance. Her wild hair made her look like she was a mad scientist. She had flushed cheeks, was panting, and had a sparkle of mirth in her eyes as she stared at him. As he wondered why, it was only then that he realised that his hand had traveled inside her shirt, and he was subconsciously trying to unclasp her bra.

He quickly withdrew his hand, and flushed a deep shade of red. Hermione laughed.

"Alright. I better go tell Ron," Harry said, flustered.

"Okay. I'll see you later. Good luck," she said with a wink.

She climbed off of him and walked out of the Common Room, leaving Harry in deep thought.

 **Hey!**

 **OMG! So I know it has been AGES since I've updated this story. But I have been busy with heaps of stuff. Please don't hate me!**

 **I also hope you like my new story _Secrets_.**

 **Let me know if I've gone to far into detail with the kissing scene, or not far enough. I am trying to stay away from smut scenes, though.**

 **Love,**

 **HermioneSmexyBeast xx**


End file.
